narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Seal of Chaos
A transformation cursed seal that is applied to every member of the Senja Family. They in turn stole the formula for this cursed seal from Orochimaru's abandoned laboratory notes, and it bears strong resemblance to the Cursed Seal of Heaven and the Cursed Seal of Earth in its' effect. Whereas Orochimaru cleverly restricted the amount of power made available to a user of the seal, the seals used by Senja have no such limitation and the entire power of the seal is made available to the user, with diminished ill-effects. Appearance Usage The first stage of this seal is signalled by the spread of crescent markings over the body. These markings radiate outwards from their source, the original cursed seal, which is usually placed in the centre of the chest of the sternum. All of the markings are connected to each other and spread in the manner of other cursed seal markings. The power granted by the cursed seal is directly proportional to the degree to which the markings have spread over the user's body. The Senja Family, as masters of the use of this Cursed Seal, can restrict the markings effects to a particular body part, such as the eyes, in order to dramatically enhance this tissue's performance. When used in this way, the only visible change is the darkening of the sclera to black, and the change in colour of the iris to yellow, signifying the presence of natural energy in this organ. Aside from the physical empowerments of the user's body, the power of one's techniques also increases massively. This is a lesser shown aspect of the seal, as the Senja are not usually ninja and as such do not usually utilise other ninjutsu or genjutsu. For the most part the Senja take advantage of their greatly enhanced physical characteristics during this transformation, and are capable of fighting on relatively equal ground with powerful opponents, though without resorting to stage 2 partial transformations, they are limited to normal taijutsu, albeit at a drastically enhanced level. The boost to their physical capabilities is such that a shinobi who had opened the Fifth of the Eight Gates felt apprehension and fear at the prospect of facing a Senja in this form, to such an extent that they had to open the Sixth Gate before they thought that they would be able to hold the Senja family member back for his team to effectively escape. Cursed Seal Stage 2 Whereas the first stage of the cursed seal merely enhanced the user's physical capabilities, the second stage of the cursed seal allows the user far greater versatility in and out of combat. By drawing upon large amounts of natural energy, the user can alter their biological characteristics and induce numerous changes in their bodies. Without consciously changing their bodies, entering the second stage grants the user a massive boost to their already impressive characteristics, such as strength, speed, reflexes and durability. The entering of this stage is signalled by the darkening of the skin and lengthening of the hair, as is customary for normal second stage cursed seals. In terms of the unique appendage that forms as a result of entering this mode, the Senja manifest a set of six very well concealed "tails" that act and function very much like incredibly sharp whips. These tails can move incredibly quickly, quicker than the normal human high can follow. Trivia *The use of the word "chaos" in this seal's name refers to the formless existance that came before the creation of "Heaven" and "Earth" in Japanese lore.